The portal of Awsomeness I guess
by The Weirdness 2
Summary: A random story i, Jinnxe, and Evalynn are currently writing in class... its just alot of different anime's and... well us going to their worlds from our bandroom its a MUST READ if you love hardcore Humor and weirdness XD Rated T for Alexis and her violent but awsome self... and just in case... read JINNXE FOREVERKURAN KINOMOTO'S The Three Weirdo's for insight on the jokes xD


**HELLO~! IT'S JINNXE! This is my first story with Evalynn that i'm going to post yayy~! xD sho... i wrote this in school... and she kinda... wrote in some epic parts in the next chapter... it will be a mix up of TONS of anime's XD  
**Featured in order:  
Sword Art Online  
Pandora Hearts  
Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun/ My little Monster  
and currently:  
SHUGO CHARA~! xD if you noticed the people (Jennifer- me) (loryn- Evalynn) (Alexis- herself) are /obviously/ us... ITS NOT OUR REAL NAMES~! xD enjoy our randomness~

* * *

**The portal of awesomeness I guess by The Weirdness 2**

InTrOdUcTiOn Of DoOm~

One day after school a couple of friends and I in the band room packing up our backpacks. "Wonder what we're doing in the book club today," I said shoving my flute into my backpack.

"I don't know, but… Holy creed! It's Creed!" Alexis yelled running out of the small jazz band locker room.

"Ahh!" Loryn and I yelled running and laughing along and running into Alexis.

"Um…Loryn Jennifer what's wrong with the practice room?" Alexis Asked, pointing at the large practice room that was glowing a bright merle blue.

"Ok, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, either the practice room grew a mouth and ate a flashlight, or that's a portal, my friend," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Wait! Loryn! What are you doing?!" I said looking at the girl approaching the luminescent room.

"It's so pretty!" she yelled." And you people won't come check it so, yeah."

She reached her arm out and reached for the door handle, and it went through it. Not on, but through!

"AHHH!" she yelled and shook her arm. We've looked at her and yelled," are you OK?"

"Ha-ha. Just kidding," she said and pulled her arm halfway out of the portal and smiled sheepishly. I glared at her until she stopped and said," Jen don't be mad. Look who I found inside!" and pulled out a lion stuffed animal.

"It's KON!" we yelled in union.

"Is he real or is he not in this body?" I asked poking his stomach.

"GET YOUR FRIGGIN' HANDS OFF ME!" the stuffed lion yelled and slapped my finger away.

"Oh my Creed you are real!" Loryn exclaimed in excitement.

That gave her an idea. She ran over to the portal-door and reached in and pulled out a red haired boy.

"So, why am I here?" the boy asked.

"Because I say so Ren," she stated and glared at the Vanguard character. Then Loryn went and pulled out Kai as well.

"OK! I need someone to bring too you guys!" I said as I glanced at Ren and Kai dueling it out in the corner. I reached in and felt a warm resonance and then a rough material feeling like a jacket. I pulled it and out came a shaggy teen.

He looked around and yelled, "train Heartnet in the building yo! Come on Saya! Don't be shy, come on out," he held out his left hand and grasped a feminine hand. Out came a girl wearing a pink yukata. Not a minute later a gray haired creeper came flying through the portal with an invisible sword, attempting to hit Saya.

"Seems like ever since I died in the black cat world, you haven't been able to catch me. SUCKER! Get some new moves like Kurosaki Ichigo. He gets new moves every 50 chapters are so!" Saya exclaimed.

"Oh! OK, since Alexis is obviously lost, I'll help her out," Loryn said and pulled a person halfway out.

"OK, I understand your bringing someone out. But why does he have orange hair?" Alexis Asked.

"Because he is an orange strawberry," I replied and assisted Loryn in pulling Ichigo out. As it turns out, Rukia was attached to Ichigo's foot, not letting go. Noticing Rukia, I ran over and stole her shinigami glove into Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge and I threw Ichigo's to Loryn. Surprising everyone in the room, I slapped myself in the face and fell, well my body was left by my spirit, but still, then Loryn did the same with her badge falling backwards as well.

Wanted to see the faces of my friends when I pulled out my next person, I laughed and pulled out a dinosaur. Wait no, dog and jumped on his freakishly tall back and held onto his red collar lightly like reins to a horse.

"w-what is that?" Alexis Asked been able to see Loryn and I's special soul reaper forms.

"It's Sadaharu! I love him! Isn't he so cute!?" I said smiling brightly between his perked up years.

"Sure, it's cute in a demonic way," Alexis said and hits and petted Sadaharu's face as he barked happily and scared the living daylights out of everyone. I guess barking was like a passcode for the insiders because some motorbike guys flew in with people chasing them. The people consisted of a girl in a kimono with a Naginata; a blond and with a canon; a black-year and haired man wearing a mayonnaise suit; a guy with an eye patch and a rapier; a monkey with a bell; a guy with long black-hair and a kimono with an haori; a gigantic duck; and a pair of glasses wearing a fan boyish human; and a wavy haired off main character.

"Wait! Isn't there an error in your info, author-san?!" the glasses asked me.

"No Shinpachi, I stated everything correctly," I replied.

"But author-san you called me a pair of glasses wearing a fan boy-ish human. I am a human."

"Sorry fellow reader. That guy should have been announced as a pair of bifocals wearing a fan boy-ish human."

"That's wrong!"

"I'm stating truth and the truth only."

"Forget you!" he said and walked away.

Suddenly, we heard Kon yelling at Sadaharu." YOU MANGY MUTT! STOP BITTING ME! LET GO!"

"Shut up Kon! Just get out of Sadaharu's mouth," I told him with a sigh.

"Easier said than done," he said wriggling around.

"Here," I said and gently taped Sadaharu's jaw and he dropped Kon into my hand. "That's how you do it. Not so hard to do now?"

"Nice one Jen," Loryn said towards me.

"My pleasure," I said laughing frivolously in sarcasm." Hey Zura! What are you doing?"

"It's not Zura, its Katsura," the guy with long black-hair said.

"Whatever, Zura."

"It's not Zura, its Katsura."

"Holy Creed! IT'S A MONKEY!" Alexis yelled pointing at Jugem Jugem Poop-Tossing The Life Of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Blaming Fez lion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is a Different Dogfish I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe All's Well That Ends Well Runny Diarrhea.

"DONKAKE! Author-san you just wasted over seven lines on the monkey's name! DONDAKE!" Shinpachi, the living glasses, yelled.

"but Jugem-Jugem Shit-Tossing The Life Of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is a Different Dogfish I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe All's Well That Ends Well Runny Diarrhea, is a proud name don't you think?" the guy with an eye patch and a rapier said.

"DONDAKE! You're wasting too much space on that name Kyubei-san, author-san!"

"SHUT UP! Jugem-Jugem Shit-Tossing The Life Of Shin-Chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is a Different Dogfish I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe All's Well That Ends Well Runny Diarrhea's name isn't hard to write it all right Zura?" I said gasping for air.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura!" Zura yelled back.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and all I can see was a gigantic mayonnaise suit being shot at by the blond with cannon, and a main character with wavy hair chasing the two. Then half of the wall blew up because Ren and Kai's duel was to epic to be contained.

"You know what?" I said this mounting Sadaharu. Loryn and Alexis glanced at me with a questionable glance. "Screw book club! Sorry Ms. Wood, I'm going to the anime worlds now!" I grabbed Loryn and Alexis's arms and pulled them along into the portal.

* * *

**~Jinnxe xD**


End file.
